


ANSWERS

by DanyelN



Series: 2020 Advent Calendar Mystery Song Ficlets [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, JBO Advent calendar 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/pseuds/DanyelN
Summary: Finally, the answers to the Mystery Christmas Song Game.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: 2020 Advent Calendar Mystery Song Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	ANSWERS

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for playing along, I hope you enjoyed my little bits of fluff. I also hope that you enjoyed sharing my love of Christmas music. Here are the answers to all my songs along with a Youtube link to see the videos. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Mystery Song One**

Like I said, if you know me at all this song would not be a shock. It is a BON JOVI song! or at least a great version of an older song.

[Please Come Home for Christmas by Bon Jovi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mamWPQp6dEM)

**Mystery Song Two**

Thankfully this one seemed a little more well known. As several of you guessed, it was:

[Baby It's Cold Outside by Johnny Mercer & Margaret Whiting with Paul Weston & his orchestra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iUlPWzIIEE)

**Mystery Song Three**

Y'all know how much I love a period AU and a Christmas song that gave me period AU feels had to be included. As several folks guessed, this was:

[Sleigh Ride by The Ronettes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZTzai1H9DM)

**Mystery Song Four**

Finally one that seemed to stick with most folks. I was starting to worry that I was alone in my Christmas Music obsession. As most of you guessed this was :

[Last Christmas by Wham](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8gmARGvPlI)

Thanks so much for playing along. Now go put on somE Christmas Music and have a very MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
